U-turn
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy se mariaient, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils avaient échangé leurs consentements à peine quelques minutes plus tôt sous une grande arche fleurie, en compagnie de tous leurs proches. A présent, ils évoluaient parmi la foule pour recevoir leur bénédiction et félicitations. Un seule personne ne semble pas heureuse: Lily Luna Potter.


_Le titre provient de la chanson du même nom d'AaRON. Nos Lily se ressemblent, d'ailleurs, coïncidence amusante…_

**U-TURN**

Il faisait beau. On était au début du mois de juin et le soleil brillait de tout son éclat. Il baignait la pelouse du Manoir et illuminait les invités. C'était un temps idéal pour un mariage.

Aujourd'hui, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy se mariaient, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils avaient échangé leurs consentements à peine quelques minutes plus tôt sous une grande arche fleurie, en compagnie de tous leurs proches. A présent, ils évoluaient parmi la foule pour recevoir leur bénédiction et félicitations.

Rose rayonnait de joie. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe beige, brodée de dentelle. Les baguettes associées de Madame Guipure, sa grand-mère et sa mère, avaient fait des miracles. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle avait été difficile. Elle avait refusé plusieurs modèles et les dernières modifications avaient été faites seulement quelques jours avant le mariage. Elle disait qu'elle était juste exigeante et sûre de ses choix.

Scorpius était lui magnifique dans son costume assorti à la robe de la mariée, dans des tons beige et bleu foncé, pour faire ressortir le glacier de ses yeux. Il se promenait aux côtés de sa nouvellement femme, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air avenant, la tenant par la taille et ne cessant de lui voler des baisers à la moindre occasion. Il était heureux.

Au début, ils avaient voulu réunir leur famille et leurs amis au Terrier, un endroit chaleureux, convivial, où la plupart des mariages de la famille avaient déjà eu lieu. Scorpius avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, au demeurant. C'était Rose qui avait proposé, avec l'accord des parents du jeune homme, de faire ça au Manoir Malfoy.

Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi par Merlin elle allait chercher un lieu pareil, bien que ses parents l'aient réaménagé pour lui donner une allure moins lugubre, elle avait souri mystérieusement. Il avait appris ensuite qu'elle voulait redonner une meilleure image à ce manoir, et rappeler que le nom qu'elle allait porter n'était pas maudit, contrairement à ce que pensaient certains.

Quand son père, Ron Weasley, avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius, alors qu'ils étaient en sixième année à Poudlard, il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque. La simple mention de leur amitié, des années plus tôt, avec Albus complétant le trio, lui avait déjà dressé les poils. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa fille aille jusqu'à s'acoquiner avec son ancien ennemi d'école. Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et que les enfants ne devaient pas supporter le poids des différences de leurs parents, comme le lui avait rappelé Hermione.

Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à penser ainsi, et si Harry, son oncle, avait relativement bien accepté la nouvelle, ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les dîners de famille avaient été quelque peu tendus au départ, jusqu'à ce que le passé soit mis de côté et que chacun accepte enfin de découvrir l'autre.

Draco Malfoy avait beaucoup changé et tous avaient été forcés d'admettre qu'il n'était plus l'imbécile prétentieux qu'il avait été. Sa femme Astoria était charmante et elle s'était très bien entendue avec Hermione. Toutes les deux travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie, dans des services différents, l'une à la Justice magique et l'autre aux affaires sociales.

Petit à petit, des liens s'étaient tissés et les deux amoureux étaient arrivés bien plus sereins au jour de leur mariage. Ils espéraient éviter relativement facilement, avec de la diplomatie, la plupart des esclandres. Bien sûr, le choix du lieu n'était pas anodin et Rose savait que cela risquait de provoquer des tensions.

Ils avaient choisi de passer l'ensemble de la journée et de la soirée en extérieur, dans les grands jardins, pour éviter aux mauvais souvenirs de refluer chez certains de leurs invités s'ils franchissaient le seuil de la maison. Rose avait tenu à prévenir à l'avance Luna Lovegood, l'amie de ses parents, notamment. Celle-ci s'était montrée très compréhensive et son mari leur avait assuré qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

Au milieu de la foule des invités se trouvait Lily Luna. Elle était la cousine de Rose, la fille du grand Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Les tabloïds avaient fait leur couverture avec sa photo pendant toute son enfance. Ils avaient arrêté de la harceler quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Elle était allée à Gryffondor. Comme ses parents. Un choix tout à fait attendu. Le choix de la loyauté, du courage, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily aurait plutôt parlé d'un choix de l'inconscience, de l'intrépidité. Ça lui ressemblait plus. Toute sa vie, on l'avait comparée à ses parents, à ses oncles et tantes, à sa famille si illustre et si héroïque. On lui avait expliqué ce que lui avaient transmis ses gènes, ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, son destin était tout tracé. Tout le monde semblait savoir ce que Lily Luna Potter, dernière-née chez les Potter, allait devenir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Pendant des années, elle s'était conformée à ce moule qu'on lui avait imposé. A l'image qu'on avait d'elle, qu'on voulait avoir d'elle. Elle était restée une jeune fille sage, studieuse, mais possédant un caractère bien trempé, qui transparaissait dès qu'on l'énervait. Ses yeux verts devenaient alors noirs d'encre, et sa chevelure rousse se faisait crinière. Personne ne voulait alors se trouver en face d'elle et subir ses foudres. Elle avait hérité de sa mère, et pas qu'un peu.

Pourtant, quelques années plus tôt, Lily avait décidé de sortir des sentiers battus. Elle en avait marre de porter le prénom d'une morte, marre d'être une poupée de chiffon à qui on dictait ses règles. Elle en avait marre de porter le poids de son nom sur les épaules. Elle n'avait ni l'indifférence d'Albus ni l'humour de James. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça.

En dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de devenir ce qu'elle était. Elle avait décidé de changer. De chercher qui elle était vraiment. Elle avait dérivé aussi, peut-être. Ses notes avaient chuté. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés. On leur avait parlé d'une crise d'adolescence. Elle s'y prenait juste un peu plus tard que les autres. Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, lui avait souvent demandé ce qui la prenait, cette année-là. Il n'avait pas compris toutes ses réactions. Il la surveillait de loin, c'était déjà pas mal.

Elle avait perdu tous ses amis, cette année-là, également. Elle s'était mise en marge. Elle avait obtenu ses ASPIC de justesse mais la presse s'intéressait à autre chose à ce moment pour que l'événement fasse plus qu'un entrefilet. Tant mieux. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin d'une mauvaise presse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on dise que leur fille n'était bonne à rien. Ça n'était pas vrai, du reste.

Lily était bonne en peinture. Elle avait peint des dizaines de toile, pour des dizaines de personnes ou pour elle-même. Après l'école de sorcellerie, elle s'était inscrite dans une faculté d'arts plastiques moldue, coupant tous les ponts avec sa famille. Elle avait exposé dans quelques galeries. Et elle était tombée dans une sorte de déchéance, comme on disait. Elle préférait dire qu'elle s'était égarée. Qu'elle avait perdu pied. Un peu. Qu'elle avait fait de nouvelles expériences. Qu'elle les avait regrettées, certes, mais qu'elles restaient encore chevillées à son corps, la façonnant. C'était comme ça que Scorpius l'avait retrouvée.

Il s'était perdu dans les recoins moldus, à la recherche d'une petite boutique dont son père lui avait parlé, qui permettait de se procurer selon ce dernier, des cadeaux fantastiques pour une jeune femme. Il en avait apparemment abusé quand il cherchait à faire plaisir à sa mère. Au début, Scorpius avait été étonné de voir qu'il connaissait les magasins moldus mais il s'était ensuite souvenu qu'il avait fait une partie de ses études avec Hermione Granger, la mère de Rose, et qu'ils révisaient souvent ensemble.

Un jour, il avait donc trouvé Lily dans cette petite ruelle. La jeune femme était mal en point, et elle ne l'avait pas reconnu avant un certain temps. Elle était assise par terre, à même le trottoir, ses vêtements déchirés et sales, ses cheveux emmêlés, le regard vide, les bras ballants. Elle attendait. Elle était complètement droguée et son trip était en train de se terminer. Bientôt, elle allait sans doute redescendre sur terre, et se rendre compte de sa déchéance. Jusqu'au nouveau shoot.

Scorpius était d'abord passé devant elle sans la remarquer, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, de froncer les sourcils, et de revenir sur ses pas. Dans son demi-coma, elle l'avait senti la détailler. Elle s'était dit qu'il devait se demander comment on pouvait en arriver là, ou si elle était suffisamment jolie pour se faire sauter. Et puis il l'avait soulevée par les aisselles, et l'avait fait transplaner jusque chez lui.

A l'époque, il n'habitait pas encore avec Rose. Il l'avait déposée dans sa baignoire, l'avait déshabillée assez pudiquement avant de la laver. Le jet d'eau chaude l'avait fait bondir et elle s'était enfin en partie réveillée. Elle l'avait engueulé copieusement avant de se rendormir, pendant qu'il prenait soin d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Lily n'avait d'abord pas reconnu l'endroit où elle était. Et puis elle avait vu Scorpius, avec quelques années de plus que celui qu'elle avait connu, bien habillé dans son pantalon de lin et sa chemise, qui lui demandait, une tasse de café à la main, si ça la dérangeait de rester ici seule pendant quelques heures, le temps qu'il aille faire sa garde. Il lui avait indiqué les placards et les pièces, lui avait ordonné de rester chez lui, avant de transplaner. Elle s'était rendormie aussi sec.

Elle était restée chez lui quelques jours. Une poignée d'heures. Avant de fuguer dès qu'il avait voulu trop l'approcher. Trop lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dehors. Ce qu'elle avait pu prendre. Ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Pourquoi elle la fichait en l'air. Avant qu'il ne lui fasse toutes ces leçons de morale qui ne servaient à rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle vivait, de ce qu'elle subissait. Comment pouvait-il oser la juger, du haut de son air parfait, propre sur lui, le futur médicomage à qui tout réussit ? L'homme qui était finalement sorti avec sa cousine après avoir hésité pendant des semaines, après lui avoir demandé son avis. Celui qui n'osait même pas la demander en mariage alors que ça faisait quoi, trois ans, quatre peut-être, qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

Elle s'était donc enfuie. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait bu un coup. Peint une toile à la truelle, pour dessiner à la serpe les traits de celui qui l'avait bouleversée pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son tableau était un des plus beaux de sa collection. Elle l'avait admiré pendant des heures entières, une fois terminé. Et puis elle avait vidé toutes les bouteilles qu'elle avait trouvées dans l'appart, elle avait nettoyé celui-ci, jeté toutes les saloperies qu'elle trouvait, mis de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Scorpius était revenu la voir. Il avait trouvé son adresse, elle ne savait trop comment. Elle s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Ils avaient essayé de parler, mais ça n'était pas facile. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire, après autant de temps ? Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, pas grand-chose dont elle ait envie de parler, dont elle soit fière. Et lui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Alors il était resté là. Comme ça. Il restait une petite demi-heure, parfois plus, et puis il s'en allait. Il revenait de temps en temps, à l'improviste. Elle travaillait souvent chez elle, alors elle était presque toujours là. Il était un peu le gardien de sa bonne conduite. Elle n'avait replongé qu'une fois, à une soirée, et elle s'en était voulu aussitôt qu'elle avait émergé. Elle n'avait plus jamais replongé.

Et non, ça n'était absolument pas pour Scorpius. Ça n'était absolument pas grâce à cet imbécile qui venait de se marier à sa cousine. Et elle n'était absolument pas jalouse de celle-ci. Elle n'avait absolument pas envié leur couple. Ni même espéré attirer un peu l'attention de la part du jeune homme en cessant ses bêtises pour lui montrer qui elle était vraiment. Ça n'avait rien à voir du tout.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était venue au mariage. Qu'elle avait enfilé une de ses plus jolies robes, s'était maquillée et coiffée avec soin, et qu'elle leur avait offert en cadeau un portrait de leur couple, vu à sa façon. Qu'elle avait peint Rose sur la toile, du mieux qu'elle avait pu. À défaut de pouvoir y être.

Elle n'avait même pas bronché quand elle avait entendu leur consentement mutuel. Elle n'avait même pas serré trop fort la coupe de champagne à laquelle elle n'avait pas touchée. Elle n'avait pas serré la mâchoire. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant. Non. Rien de tout ça. Elle était restée là, plantée sur la pelouse, à observer sa cousine et l'homme qu'elles aimaient se marier.

Elle avait ensuite souri aux nouveaux époux, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et elle avait même embrassé Rose sur les deux joues en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle avait une chance incroyable. Elle avait fait bonne figure. Elle avait porté un masque. Qu'elle n'enlèverait qu'en rentrant chez elle, exténuée après des heures de bal, à essayer d'éviter une danse avec le marié pour ne pas se poignarder le cœur un peu plus. En attendant, elle soutenait leur bonheur.

Lily faisait donc la conversation, à droite, à gauche. Elle discutait avec des gens qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis des années. Elle romançait un peu son exil, pour le rendre moins misérable. Elle racontait qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner du côté médiatique de sa vie, retourner à ses sources, découvrir ce qui lui importait vraiment.

Elle disait qu'elle allait ouvrir une petite galerie, qu'elle avait déjà acheté le local et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à le meubler et à le remplir de ses toiles. Qu'elle allait exposer dans des grands salons, bientôt, qu'on allait la repérer. Qu'elle était une artiste, une véritable artiste. Son inspiration ? Elle l'avait trouvé au gré de ses rencontres avec des personnalités peu communes. Elle évitait de mentionner que quelques barres de shit avaient un peu facilité la communion.

Elle jouait la parade. Faisait semblant de ne pas entendre les chuchotements dans son dos. Les remarques sur son absence. Sur son célibat. A son âge. Avait-on idée d'être encore seule ? Elle n'allait trouver personne, c'était certain. Même aussi célèbre qu'elle l'était. Et cette désinvolture. Cette prétention de croire qu'elle deviendrait une grande artiste. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'argent de ses parents pour vivre.

Lily ne se laissait pas déstabiliser. Elle laissait les médisances couler sur elle comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas. Comme si aucune d'entre elles ne s'infiltrait par les pores de sa peau pour toucher directement son cœur. Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien de voir Rose et Scorpius s'embrasser à pleine bouche en entendant deux vieilles sorcières derrière elle affirmer qu'elle ne trouverait jamais un homme qui voudrait d'une excentrique pareille.

C'était faux. Lily en avait trouvé un. Beau, séduisant, charmeur, aussi. Intelligent, drôle, attentif, cultivé, curieux. Un vrai sorcier charmant. Mais il était déjà pris. Bagué, comme il affirmait en riant aux uns et aux autres, depuis le début du cocktail. Déjà envoûté. Par sa propre cousine. Et elle supporterait sa présence aux dîners de famille pendant les dizaines d'années à venir. Ainsi que celles de leurs futurs bambins, qui lui ressembleraient atrocement.

Au début, elle l'avait trouvé insupportable à oser se mêler de sa vie des années après avoir arrêté de lui parler. Après l'avoir abandonnée quand elle était seule en septième année à Poudlard. Sans lui avoir écrit de lettres, alors qu'ils étaient amis, tout de même. Se préoccupant seulement de sa première année de médicomagie. Et maintenant, il revenait comme une fleur, il s'excusait de ne rien avoir vu, il l'engueulait, il lui faisait la morale, il lui racontait ses déboires avec Rose, les jours meilleurs comme les pires, leurs engueulades et leurs réconciliations. Il lui demandait même conseil, par Merlin !

Petit à petit, elle s'était surprise à l'observer. Elle l'avait trouvé beau, finalement, Scorpius Malfoy. Il n'était pas si mal fichu que ça. Il avait de la classe, de la prestance. Et puis il s'intéressait à elle. Pour autre chose que ses fesses ou sa baguette. Pour autre chose que son nom. Alors elle s'était demandé si quelque chose était possible. Avant de tout de suite l'oublier, parce que ça n'était pas envisageable, parce qu'il sortait avec sa cousine, et qu'il en était fou amoureux.

Même quand il venait dormir chez elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul après s'être disputé avec elle. Même quand il se blottissait contre elle dans son lit, contre sa sœur de cœur, pour oublier le mal que la femme de sa vie lui faisait. Même quand il l'avait embrassée au matin, croyant être dans les bras de Rose, alors qu'il était dans les siens.

Elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Elle l'avait laissé y faire le ménage. Prendre les commandes. Restaurer sa vie, comme il disait. La réparer. La rafistoler. Comme il le ferait plus tard avec les corps d'autres personnes. Elle n'était que sa première patiente, après tout. Elle n'était que son cobaye. La bonne amie, à qui il racontait tout. Celle qui avait su gagner sa confiance, quand il doutait. Celle à qui il pouvait tout dire, parce qu'elle avait de toute façon vu pire.

Après quelques heures passées à déguster des mets plus fabuleux les uns que les autres, à avoir dansé, essayé de perdre quelques partenaires un peu trop entreprenants, Lily décida de partir. Mais avant, elle devait faire une dernière chose. Dire au revoir à Scorpius. Un vrai au revoir. Alors elle s'approcha du lieu où il riait avec sa femme et des amis de Poudlard.

« Je peux te l'emprunter une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle tout sourire à Rose. Celle-ci acquiesça.

« Où est-ce que tu m'enlèves ? C'est une fête magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enthousiasma Scorpius.

« Très belle. » Confirma-t-elle avant de s'arrêter derrière un buisson, à l'abri des autres invités.

« Tu sais, on risque de se poser des questions, si tu m'emmènes dans des endroits loin de tout regard. » Pouffa-t-il, un peu pompette.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir. Je m'en vais. » Souffla Lily.

« Oh, tu pars déjà ? Mais la soirée a à peine commencé ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non, je m'en vais, Scorpius. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire que… » Fit-il soudainement désemparé.

« Le local dont je t'ai parlé, pour ma galerie. Il est à New York. Je vais vivre là-bas. J'ai trouvé un appartement juste au-dessus. Avec une grande pièce pour faire mon atelier. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Mais tu…ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je suis une grande fille maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu dois t'occuper de ta femme. Et de ta future famille. Tu n'as pas besoin de te traîner un sombral au pied. » Rit-elle doucement, la voix presque brisée.

« Tu me manqueras… » Murmura-t-il, avant de poser sa main tremblante sur sa joue.

« Toi aussi. Tu n'as même pas idée… » Fit-elle, s'écartant, prête à transplaner.

« Attends, Lily ! Tu reviendras nous voir, hein, aux repas de famille ? » Cria-t-il, incertain.

« Je ne sais pas… » Sourit-elle tristement avant de disparaître.

Elle n'en avait même aucune idée…


End file.
